The inversion function is to convert a DC voltage to an AC voltage for the electrical devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the half-bridge circuit is one of an inversion example among several other prior art circuit topologies. A DC input voltage Vin provides a DC input current and is connected in parallel with a series connection of capacitors C1 and C2 and a series connection of switches Q1 and Q2, respectively. A transformer T1 has a primary winding P1 connected between center nodes of the two series-connected capacitors and switches. Alternative operation of the switches Q1 and Q2 results in the generation of an AC output voltage on a secondary winding S1 of the transformer T1.
Because only one-half of the input voltage Vin is applied to the primary winding P1 of the transformer T1, the half-bridge topology has twice the current ripple on the primary winding P1 resulting in generating higher electromagnetic intensity (EMI) than that of the push-pull and full-bridge topologies.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward inversion circuits and corresponding rectification circuits which reduce the current ripple in the prior art topology.